The EQ's Brother: Halloween Special!
by 64thVanSull
Summary: Just a little Halloween-centered fic for all you guys waiting for more of The Evil Queen's Brother. Hope you enjoy how Nicholas and Emma spend this holiday in Storybrooke with the rest of their family. Like and leave a review if you enjoy it. Happy Halloween!


**Hello, everyone! Sorry this isn't an update on the main story, school's been busy as hell and I've had a bad case of writer's block with the chapter I'm working on. Hopefully, this little fic right here will help get some of the ideas I have for the future out of the way for awhile so I can focus on the main story when I get the chance to write. I make no promises on when I'll get it out, but we're probably looking at around my Christmas break which starts on my birthday. In any event, this is just a little fic I've been thinking of doing for awhile and I wanted to get it out before next week.**

 **Now a fair warning, this takes place a little ways down the road so expect to see some new faces and happier times than where everyone is currently at in our main tale. Plus, I included something I plan on having in that fic but would like some early feedback from all you guys.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and I hope you catch the references I included, they're pretty funny!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this fic and my OC Nicholas.**

"We're having a what?" Nicholas asked in confusion. What started out as his typical morning routine of picking up breakfast for him and his wife took a strange turn once he saw all the strange decorations being hung up throughout the diner.

"I said, we're having a costume party, Nicholas." Snow chuckled at her son-in-law/step-uncle's expression, "Clean the gunk out of your ears, will ya?"

"I heard what you said, I just find it odd that we're doing it!" he fumed in irritation, "Why is everyone so obsessed with Halloween this year, anyway? I figured they'd all be trying to avoid it because of all those costumes of those versions of us from movies and T.V."

"Yeah, all except you." she snorted playfully, "You're pretty much the only one in town who doesn't have his own movie or show."

"…I can't help but feel as though that was an insult and a way for you to boast about your own 'celebrity status' out there, Snow." Nicholas said dryly.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically, still smiling, "But anyway, it's gonna be a blast! There's gonna be music, haunted houses, the fair booths will be set up, and there's gonna be a costume party, too."

"Oh yeah? What are you and David going as? That couple from 'Grease'?" he asked as Granny brought him his order.

"Better; Morticia and Gomez Addams." she cheerfully replied.

"…Normally, I'd overreact to that, but I can actually picture that quite well." Nicholas deadpanned grabbing his food, "Catch you later, Tish."

Not wanting the food to get cold from the crisp fall air of Maine, Nicholas transmuted himself back home in an instant before walking inside. "Honey, I'm home-Oof!"

Right as he finished his typical, and cliché, greeting, the town alchemist got the wind knocked out of him while he felt a pair of little arms wrap around his leg.

"Hi, Unky!" Robin greeted happily, craning her neck to flash her uncle a sweet smile that was missing several baby teeth.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you, today?" he asked while smiling through his pain.

"When will this kid stop head-butting me in the crotch when she tries to hug me?" he groaned in his mind.

"Good! Mommy, Auntie and Auntie and me are talking about our costumes for the big party!"

"Really?" he asked playfully as he trudged over to the kitchen with her still attached to his leg, "Do you know what you're gonna go as?"

"Mhm!" she hummed, "But I can't tell you."

"Oh? Why not?" he asked pretending to sound disappointed.

"Because she wants it to be a surprise, that's why." Zelena answered as she and the other women came into the kitchen.

"Why? Are the three of you dressing up in similar costumes?" her brother teased.

"And what if we are?" Regina asked crossing her arms with a playful smirk, "Do you have a problem with that, brother dear?"

"No, it just seems that you'd be limited to your choices. Here's your breakfast, sweetheart." Nicholas said to Emma who practically tore open the bag.

"Thanks, honey." she said sweetly before pecking his cheek and stuffing her face with her breakfast burrito.

"So let's see. A blonde, a brunette and a ginger." Nicholas analyzed while taking out his breakfast hash, "Well, the way I see it, your options are going in completely different costumes, the Sanderson Sisters or…oh, God…you're not going as the Powerpuff Girls, are you?"

"No, you smart," Regina began only to catch herself while taking a quick glance at their niece, "Alec. I'd sooner be caught dead in the streets than dress up like one of those bug-eyed, fingerless cartoons."

"Yeah, Unky." Robin sneered.

"Jeez, gang up on me, why don't-cha?" he muttered before looking down at his still attached niece, "Hey, little Koala, are you gonna let go of my leg anytime soon, or is this your new home?"

"Robbie, can I have Unky back, please?" Emma asked nicely.

"Okay, Auntie Em." she sighed while Nicholas tried not to laugh.

"You're gonna laugh at that every time, aren't you?" his wife and eldest sister dryly asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, no longer holding his laughter back.

"Auntie Gina, how come Unky always laughs when I call Auntie Em Auntie Em?" Robin cutely asked which made her uncle laugh even harder.

"She said it again!" he all but shouted, banging his fist on the table, "She said it again! 'Auntie Em! Auntie Em!'"

"Are you through?" Zelena asked flatly.

"It's a twister!" he quoted, still laughing.

"Hmph! Well, I for one have had enough movie quotes for one morning. Say bye-bye to your Unky and Auntie, Robin."

"Kay!" Robin cheered before going over to give them both hugs and kisses.

"See you tonight at the party!" Regina hollered as they left.

"So…" Emma trailed with a sly smirk, "Any thoughts about what you're going as tonight?"

"That depends, do I have to go?" he asked with a hopeful smirk.

"Yes." his wife said flatly.

"Damn."

"Come on! It'll be fun! It'll give you the chance to make fun of everyone else after seeing them in their costumes." Emma offered, "Plus the team's gone on League business, remember? You'd be able to dress up and not deal with them."

"Hmm, that is true. I do like reminding everyone how savagely witty I can be. Okay, I'll do it for you; and for the mockery. What are you going as?"

"Well, unfortunately for you, it isn't anything sexy." she replied.

"I disagree; you make anything look sexy." he teased.

"Oh, I think you'll disagree when you see my costume." Emma replied with a mischievous smile as she left the kitchen to show her husband what she was going to wear. "What do you think?" she asked holding it up for her hubby.

"No." he flat out denied sternly, "No, no, no, no!"

 **OUaT**

"You ornery little snot." Nicholas whined as he and Emma walked arm in arm down the street to the Halloween festival. Despite her husband's look of disdain, Emma was practically giddy as she clung to him; almost like a love struck teen.

The reason why he was like that was on account of Emma's choice in costume. In case you didn't pick up on it already, he hates it. With her hair done in a ponytail, Emma Flamel was dressed as the thing Nicholas hated the most: a Red Sox baseball player. It's not that hard to imagine since he was, ironically, a Yankees fan. In contrast, he dressed himself in Babe Ruth's uniform; both of them had their own personal bats in their free hands.

"Whatever do you mean?" she playfully asked.

"You only went with that costume because the Sox beat the Yankees and are going to the World Series, admit it!" he comically shouted.

"Can't a girl show her support for her favorite baseball team?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, I got your support, right here, ya little," Nicholas grumbled.

"What'd ya say, hon?" she asked.

"Nothing, dear. I love you."

"And I love you, too." she replied, "And also, the Yankees suck."

"Shut it, woman!" he exclaimed once they reached the party, "Remind, me, what did Henry say he was going as?"

"Take a look." she chuckled while pointing at their son/step-son/adopted nephew.

"Oh, you got be kidding me." Nicholas said shaking his head, "What is it with that kid and that movie?"

Sure enough, Henry Mills was walking with his girlfriend's hand in his and they were both dressed as Korra and Sam Flynn from Tron Legacy. Their costumes were actually impressive and looked exactly like the ones from the movie, lights and all.

"Well, at least they went with the newer look." Emma shrugged, "Those costumes from the first one were so lame."

"Em, that whole movie was lame. It was practically a black and white movie but with neon."

"It was the 80s, what do you expect?" she asked. After a while of playing games and eating junky festival food, the Flamels came across another pair of familiar faces.

"Swan, Nicholas!" Hook called once they spotted each other.

"Hey, Killian." Emma waved, "Sup, Ariel?"

"Nothing much. Happy Halloween!" the mermaid laughed, "Nice costumes. I'm surprised you managed to get Nicholas come along, Emma."

"Oh, he can't say no to me. Not as long as I can say those special words of mine."

"What does she say to you, anyway?" Hook asked.

"None of your business, that's what." the alchemist snapped, "Nice costume, I guess."

They actually were pretty good costumes. Hook's skin and hair were colored bone white with eyeshadow, more than his usual amount, around his eyes and a painted on black line to represent a smile while wearing a spooky pin-stripe suit. Ariel wore a dress made entirely of patches, had her skin colored a corpse shade of purple, had stitches painted all over her visible skin and held a bundle of white in her arms topped with an orange light.

"Yeah, you two make a great Jack Skelington and Sally." Emma complimented, "And I think I know who Zero is~!"

Tickling the little bundle and causing it to squeal, Emma lifted the hood off her and Nicholas' adorable baby goddaughter, Melody Jones.

"And how is little Melody's first Halloween, huh? Have you scared anyone yet?" she playfully asked the baby smiling at her.

"Nope, just petrifying everyone with her cuteness." Ariel laughed while they both cooed at little Melody.

"So, you three heading over to Granny's for the costume party later?" Nicholas asked the pirate.

"Aye, just as soon as Ariel and I finish taking the little lass Trick or Treating." Hook replied.

"But she doesn't have any teeth." Nicholas reminded.

"I know, but Ariel has plenty of sweet teeth in her mouth for her." he replied.

"Ah. Well, in that case, have fun and see you there. Come on, Mayday Malone." Nicholas said to his wife.

"Oh, alright." she sighed, "Bye-bye, Mellie!"

After parting ways with the Hooks, the Flamels finally made it to the diner, and like Snow had said, the Addams Family was there, as well.

"Nicholas, old man!" David loudly greeted, dressed as Gomez with both the suit and cigar and creepy mustache with Snow dressed as Morticia on his arm. It was weird to see her with long hair again after so many years of the pixie cut look.

"And there's Daddy." Nicholas muttered causing Emma to elbow him in the ribs.

"Mom, Dad, you guys look great." she complimented while hugging her mother, "Where's Neal?"

"Oh, he and the other kids are out Trick or Treating, they'll be back later." Snow replied.

 **OUaT**

"I got a popcorn ball!" one of Neal's friends cried as they went over what they got at the last house in a huddle.

"Hey, I got three cookies!"

"I got a package of gum!" they said before looking at Neal to see what he got.

"I got a rock." he said in disappointment under his ghost sheet. Not a moment later, he turned and chucked his "treat" right through the window of the house that gave it to him.

 **OUaT**

"I bet they're having a lot of fun." Snow said smiling.

"Not as much fun as everyone else thanks to your help, cara mia." David said with love holding his wife tight.

"Mon cher!" Snow cried as they passionately kissed like the characters they were dressed as in front of their daughter and son-in-law.

"They're creepy and they're kooky…ah, enough said." Nicholas joked making his wife laugh as they joined the rest of the party. Laughter and music filled the air as the town enjoyed its festivities. Eventually, the three Mills girls came back from Trick or Treating and revealed that the Sanderson sisters had indeed returned from the grave; except that Sarah was a little bit shorter this time around, and cuter.

The evening seemed to go on forever, but eventually, all the kids were either getting tired or sick from all the candy they'd been eating so the diner slowly emptied and closed up. Feeling like the loving husband he always was, Nicholas carried his beautiful wife back home via piggy back; mostly because she got a little tipsy after the kids left. Once they got home, he dumped her on their bed and began to take her costume off.

"Ooh, getting a little handsy, aren't we, Mr. Great Bambino?" Emma teasingly asked with a slur.

"No, I just can't stand looking at that damn uniform on you anymore." Nicholas chuckled, "Besides, you're too drunk."

"I'm not drunk! How dare you?!" she asked as her already red face flushed.

"That's exactly what a drunk person would say, sheriff." he teased, "Besides, it's late you've got work tomorrow."

"But I still have one more costume to show you." she cutely pouted.

"Okay, if you can manage to change into it without my help I'll-"

His words were cut off by a loud snap of his wife's fingers which made him turn around to see her in the one outfit of hers that always got his engine going: her old high school rhythmic gymnastics club leotard. It was a tight fit, but that was just one of the many things Nicholas loved about it whenever his wife wore it.

"Do you want me to say it?" she asked as she assumed a sexy, flexible pose referring to the words she used on him to get him to do what she wanted.

"Emma, you know what that outfit of yours does to me." he said with an excited smile.

"You want me to say it?" she asked again biting her lip.

"I dare you." he challenged.

"Rhythmic gymnastics." she whispered in anticipation for what came next. Sure enough, her beloved alchemist tackled her and showed her all the love he had for her, plus more.

 **Ah, married life. Something I hope to have some day soon, especially if she's as flexible as Emma is, right guys? The whole gymnastics thing isn't really anything of mine, it's just an idea I had after watching the Halloween episode of the Anime Baka and Test. Sorry if you were expecting to see any little Flamels out Trick or Treating. Don't worry, there will be maybe one or two coming along down the road just be patient. I don't know if I'll be able to post another Halloween centered fic this year, but if I do I'll post it as another chapter to this one. It'll be a different plot but will still be filled with Nicholas-ness.**

 **I will be doing a little multi-chapter fic involving Nicholas and the others once Christmas comes around just as a heads up. It's probably going to be different versions of classic Christmas stories, movies and songs performed by our rambunctious cast. Let me know if any of you have any recommendations and I'll work on them when my schedule clears up.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this. Leave a review and/or like this fic to let me know what you thought.**

 **Happy Halloween!**


End file.
